<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving by SawamurafortheSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079540">Leaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul'>SawamurafortheSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brother's can make good Dad's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Farewells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewells were often hard no matter the circumstance. But now that life was back to normal doesn't make it hurt anyless</p><p> </p><p>Edit 03/12/2020 - Edited for clarity - no changes made to the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brother's can make good Dad's [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey hey~~~~~~~~ </p><p>I am back with another - although this one is very short and a bit sad.<br/>Definitely put on a song that you like to listen to when sad whilst reading this.!!!<br/>I am officially done with University for this year so I have a ton more time to write so if you have any suggestions drop a comment down below<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving him was the last thing that Dick wanted to do, he and Damian were a pair like never before more aware of each other than themselves. Perfectly in sync, however, that didn’t mean that they had their moments of misunderstanding, blowing up in each other’s faces out of anger, fear.</p><p><br/>Bruce was back in Gotham now ready to take back what was his and Dick was going to go back to Bludhaven and don the blue uniform again, leaving behind the constant meetings about projects, stock prices, the impeccable suits, and slicked-back hair, the flashing lights of paparazzi but he was also leaving behind Damian.<br/>Dick was doing this for Damian’s benefit, he needed a chance to know his Father right?</p><p><br/>Dick’s heart was heavy, and it wasn’t helping him pack his stuff he knew Damian was in the room over packing away his most treasured belongings; ones that he wouldn’t want the movers to touch when they came around tomorrow under Alfred’s strict and careful supervision.</p><p><br/>The sky outside his bedroom was dark, bleak the air heavy and depressing; something that wasn’t an unusual sight in the Gotham skyline but somehow it made the day drearier than usual. He was hoping to slip away and be on the road to home while Damian wasn’t around hopefully being driven back to the manor by Alfred along with his menagerie of animals; blissfully unaware that he would be leaving.</p><p><br/>Dick was a coward for leaving like this, with his tail in between his legs. But he decided it would be best for the both of them to just rip the band-aid off and be done with it all. Damian knew that he would have to leave eventually that they couldn’t be together forever, surely leaving like this would be better for him.<br/>His father was back, and they needed the time to bond and be together.</p><p><br/> The real Father and son duo.</p><p><br/>Dick taped shut the last box of his belongings with a sigh, the moment he was dreading had finally arrived all he needed now was to take his bag, hop on his bike and leave; Alfred would have non-essential stuff sent back to his apartment the following day.<br/>Dick rushed out of the penthouse to escape the onslaught of invasive thoughts mocking him for his cowardice. Strapping on his helmet he started his motorcycle and took off along the highway to go home.</p><p><br/>Dick didn’t ask to take over with both of Bruce’s lives, he left that life behind and he certainly did not sign up to become the legal guardian and take part in raising his kid brother; especially one he didn’t know he had until just before Bruce’s stint lost in time. Because he didn’t want it, it made just packing up and leaving ok right?</p><p><br/>Sure, he spent months at his absolute limits trying to reign Damian in, introduce him to what was left of the family willing to stick around, accept him, love him, hell give the kid a purpose. But surely after a few weeks with Bruce and living together they would bond and that nauseous feeling he got when he thought of Bruce coming back and taking Damian away from him would subside and that every time, he felt that he was just being irrational. </p><p><br/>But it was all for the best right?<br/> <br/> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>The drive back to the manor was one that Damian was dreading, yes perhaps he had come to Gotham with the intent of learning under his Father and eventually taking what was rightfully his as blood heir, but the last several months spent with Richard were perhaps some of the best months of his life.</p><p><br/>Yes, perhaps he was initially too stand-offish, disobeyed rules, and was blatantly acting like a brat. But as the months passed, Richard’s perseverance and faith in him had thrown him off; he had heard many things about his Father’s eldest ward and the infamous Nightwing. He was expecting someone as sensible as himself, not someone as childish as he was although, Richard did have his moments of maturity that even shocked Damian; Richard’s explosive temper was a dose of reality the first time he experienced it.</p><p><br/>They had their lows, their highs, victories, and failures, and Damian certainly knew that Richard couldn’t stay with him forever, no matter how childishly he hoped for it to happen. He knew Richard had a fairly busy and stimulating life before him, what was there to stop him from going back even though his Father was still in town. There was phone calls, texts, cars, buses, and trains that he could easily utilise to keep in contact with Richard, there was this nauseous feeling that bubbled in his stomach every time he thought of leaving Richard and going back to Father, but he had to keep his head held high and ignore that foolish doubt he came here for his Father’s legacy, not Richard’s.</p><p><br/>That however did not stop the sting, that nauseous feeling doubled as the wrought iron gates of the manor were in view several hundred feet ahead.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Pennyworth, why do you think that Richard didn’t want to come back to the manor and say goodbye?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Please leave a kudos or comment and let me know what you think. </p><p>Have any suggestions or ideas? Consider dropping me a message on tumblr @michellemaqqie </p><p>Thank you for reading my story and I hope you guys are staying healthy and safe!!! And I'll see you in the next fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>